


Marry Me?

by WholesomeTrash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And that tag should be more common, Angst, Entrapta (She-Ra)-centric, Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hordak Needs a Hug, Hordak has PTSD, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: When Entrapta attends a wedding, she gets a brilliant idea that may or may not end in disaster.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Everyone & Everyone, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 323





	1. The Bright Idea

It was a beautiful summer afternoon when Entrapta had the best idea ever. It popped into her mind the moment she thought back on Scorpia and Perfuma’s wedding. They both looked so happy to be in each other’s presence, smiling ear to ear like the world was theirs as they laughed and danced and ate fancy cake. 

It was an occasion that she enjoyed more than she thought she would. It pulled her away from her many experiments in progress, but over all it was worth it. The dressing up was tedious (though eventually she just tossed out all the dresses and wore her classic garb), the small-talk wasn’t her style, and mostly the entire decor was bland and without a speck of tech to be seen. 

However, Hordak reluctantly went with her, and in the process, made the event ten times better. He wore his usual attire except with a blue bow tie on, which he refused to admit he loved. He was surprisingly elegant when he danced, gliding like a phoenix on the stage, while Entrapa tripped over herself and fell constantly into his arms. 

After a while she started tripping on purpose, seeing how her partner’s face would light up with amusement every time he caught her. The worry they both had of people watching vanished completely when their eyes met, all throughout the ceremony. Wrong Hordak, who recently self-named himself “Charles”, finally met his brother on that day, and the two shared in their confusion of the strange Etherean custom, this...so-called, “marriage”. 

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted; both mentally and physically. Exhausted; but content. And Entrapta wanted to feel like that again. She wanted to feel like her bones were jello, and her heart was on fire. She wanted the music, the dancing, the cake, the friends everywhere, the...

The kiss. Scorpia and Perfuma kissed on the alter, both wearing beautiful white dresses. The dress she could do without, but the kiss was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Filled with love and passion. One of the only things Entrapta was passionate about was science, and she couldn’t exactly kiss that. Emotions weren’t her strong suit, and she hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, but for some unexplainable reason, she wanted to experience it. 

Maybe just for the feeling, or for some kind of experiment, but with all her might, she wanted to kiss someone. So with her finger pointed to the sky in determination, she resolved to do one simple task in her mind. 

She was going to ask Hordak to marry her. 


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta visits Scorpia to acquire more information for her mission. It doesn’t go exactly how she thought it would.

Doing as much research as possible in as little _time_ as possible, Entrapta concluded that the first step to getting Hordak to accept her proposal was to hint at her intentions. Although she was dying to simply burst into the man’s room and demand a ceremony, all the books she read on the subject told her exactly the same thing: 

Ease your way into it. Slowly, and with care. Without any screaming or sudden declarations. The princess fidgeted in her seat, tapping the tip of her pencil against her desk over and over in quiet repetition. She forced her leg to stop bouncing up and down, and melted into her chair, sighing. 

First things first. Collect data. Maybe take notes on how he reacts to her behavior; keeping tabs on whether or not he seemed to reciprocate. Hiding the notebook in her hair to write observations was easy enough; she could continue her daily activities while simultaneously studying her subject. Then, compiling all her experiment’s data, she could move on with finding a ring. 

Before anything else took place, however, she had to have an interview with someone who had experience in this particular field.

——

“So, Scorpia, what’s the secret to getting someone to marry you?” Entrapta thrust a pretend mic in front of the unsuspecting princess’s face, successfully making her leap backwards and let out a feminine shriek. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before the energetic scientist continued, bombarding her with questions. 

“Did you or Perfuma have any second thoughts?” 

“Was there any unnecessary drama on either side? All the romance fiction novels I read today had some very interesting misunderstandings and plot twists.” 

“Do you regret getting married?” 

“Do you two still kiss regularly, or was that the only time?” 

“How did said kiss _feel_? Did it elicit a positive response?” 

Scorpia had an expression of pure confusion and shock as Entrapta’s tangent finally drew to a close. And she wasn’t even out of breath yet. 

“Do you—“ 

Before she could say anything else, Scorpia clamped one of her claws around the princess’s lips, effectively shushing her. A beat passed without a word being uttered. There was a lot that needed to be processed. 

“Ok...” Scorpia started slowly, “one question at a time, please.” 

Entrapta minutely nodded her head, and the pincer released its firm grip. Scorpia immediately afterwards drew her into a tight hug, apologizing profusely for being so harsh. 

“Oh my gosh, I hope you aren’t hurt! Did I pinch too hard? Oh, I feel just _awful_!” 

Entrapta chuckled lightly, pushing against Scorpia’s chest with her hair and looking up at her with a beaming smile. 

“I’m fine! Now, I’d like to ask you those questions, if you don’t mind. It’s for a new experiment.” 

Scorpia readily agreed and the pair sat down together, one eagerly listening and on the edge of her seat while the other went about telling her everything she wanted to know. Much of the interview involved Scorpia going off on long speeches about the perfection of her wife, but for the most part, Entrapta didn’t mind. She had a hard time understanding feelings, yet she knew that if she herself was allowed to rant about science without being interrupted, her friends could speak about something important to them too.

The sun had long departed when their conversation finally started to end. The newly awakened magical animals of Etherea roamed the dark planet, happily hunting for food and playing in the grass. Entrapta’s attention was drawn away from the outside by Scorpia clearing her throat, looking fiercely curious.

“So, I know you said this was for an experiment, but...may I ask _exactly_ what that experiment is?” There was a certain kind of hesitant, optimistic hope in her eyes that sparkled dazzlingly. It was like she was both anticipating and expecting the exact response she got. 

“Oh!” Entrapta said, just now realizing she should’ve explained herself earlier, “I’m going to ask Hordak to marry me!” 

A loud noise of happiness emerged from Scorpia’s throat before she enveloped her friend in yet another tight embrace, practically radiating sunshine as she yelled her congratulations.

“I _knew_ it! You two _are_ a thing! Oh this is so exciting, Entrapta! When are you going to propose? Do you need any help planning it out? Where’s the wedding going to be? I can help bake the cake! Not the brag, but I think I’m a pretty good cook.” Scorpia chuckled to herself, spinning around the room excitedly, the princess of Dryl still wrapped in her arms. 

Entrapta tilted her head against her friend’s chest. She had grown accustomed to people not being as excited about her social studies as she was, so to be tossed around the room in such a happy dance was strange, to say the least. As to what “ _thing_ ” Scorpia implied she and Hordak were, her mind was drawing a blank. 

“I’m glad you’re as enthusiastic as I am!” Entrapta yelled over the sound of Scorpia’s gushing over decorations and outfits. 

“After all,” she continued, “the more people involved, the more data to be discovered!” 

All at once, Scorpia’s ramblings came to an abrupt halt. She froze in the middle of a ballerina twirl, and carefully set the grinning princess down, like a fragile glass vase. Her brow was furrowed in obvious concern; concern that, obviously, went right over Entrapta’s head. 

“Wait a minute, so...this is all an experiment? I mean, I know that’s what you said it was, but...is that _all_ it is to you?” She didn’t sound too elated anymore. Her voice was soft, with a hint of fearful anticipation. She put her claws on both of her friend’s shoulders and stared at her with a severe expression, to which Entrapta freely bursted into laughter at. 

“Of course! What else would it be?” 

Scorpia visibly deflated, shaking her head. She tried to wrack her brain for something she could say, anything she could say, that would deter the scientist from taking this so lightly; as if it were a fun game simply for information gathering. Marriage was a _big_ _deal_. You couldn’t just waltz into it without fully understanding the concept behind it. 

“Entrapta,” Scorpia said, “I—I think you’re missing the point of matrimony.” 

“What is there to miss? It’s a big party thrown for two people who kiss at the end.” Entrapta tilted her head in confusion. Was there something she was skipping over? A sliver of self-doubt crept into her mind, slowly making its way over to the emotional void she had trouble connecting with sometimes. 

_Oh_. That was probably the problem, wasn’t it? 

“Listen, I know you have trouble with emotions sometimes. But I also know that you’ve made a ton of progress in the ole’ heart department! So...all I wanna say is, think this through, ok? _Please_? Try digging up what it is you’re feeling. Are you doing this for the right reasons?” 

“Well,” Entrapta replied, voice faltering into a quiet whisper, “although the heart isn’t the organ that regulates emotion, I see your point. Maybe I _do_ need to take a step back.” 

Scorpia smiled and drew her in for another, much less intense hug, patting her on the back comfortingly. Entrapta’s emotional responses were few and far between, almost always buried deep within her mind, but when they did come to the surface, they were big, and a little too much for her to handle all at once. 

The two drifted apart by the end of the day, leaving both parties feeling drained. Not too uncommon for Scorpia, but for Entrapta, being “ _drained_ ” wasn’t in her vocabulary. It meant feeling like death itself had just made a home in her body. Back home at Dryl, in the wide expanse of her castle, she made her way to her bedroom. 

She had some more thinking to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this chapter would be longer, but imma keep this story semi short and sweet. Nothing too big or too stressful, ya’know?


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak wakes in the middle of the night, having just had a nightmare. Luckily, he’s not the only one up.

_“All beings must suffer to become pure.”_

_“All beings must suffer to become pure.”_

_“All beings must suffer to become pure.”_

_“All beings must suffer...don’t you think, **little brother**?” _

Hordak woke with a start, sitting up in bed and gasping for the breath his lungs so desperately needed. The nightmare seemed to last only seconds, yet in his mind it was an eternity. The voice of Prime still echoed in his skull, giving him orders he no longer wished to follow. 

He thought he was going insane. It was _torture_. 

The worst part was, a tiny remnant of respect for his once master still remained somewhere deep in his soul, telling him that he was a fool for rebelling against his superior, and that he was doomed to die just like he had; with a hand around his throat, hanging over a great abyss. 

It was ingrained into his brain from the very first moment of his existence, that he was to obey. Despite this, the jailer who ruled over his thoughts addressed him with familiarity. He was a “ _brother_ ”. He was “ _family_ ”. He rose in the ranks only to make one fatal mistake; being different. 

A defected soldier. To put it simply, a failure. 

He spent his time on Etherea trying to win back Prime’s good graces, to no avail, when he could’ve been making his own path in life. But a clone is a clone, no matter what fault is in their coding. They can’t think for themselves, they can’t feel anything except loyalty to their master. 

Or so Prime thought, and Hordak was raised to think. 

When he finally let go of that thought, and his shackles clanged to the floor, euphoria was all he felt. No more pain, no more orders; no more guilt, self-hatred, fear, or shame. Just the warm arms of Entrapta clinging around his waist, and her wonderful voice making all the hurt drain away. 

But, no matter how happy he was in the moment, trauma had its ways to slither by unnoticed. Flashbacks in the middle of the day leaving him a wreck for the night, anxiety that made it almost impossible to breathe sometimes, guilt which gnawed on his soul every time he encountered an Etherean civilian. 

And nightmares so terrible, he couldn’t sleep for many evenings.

All of that, leading up to this very moment, with the moon high up in the sky, and a clone with unshed tears in his eyes. Tears that he refused to let fall, under any circumstances. Quietly getting out of bed, he made his way through his new home of Dryl to the science laboratory, wanting to get his mind off recent events with a bit of tech development. 

Much to his dismay, the sound of a buzzing saw sliced through the dead-silence, effectively breaking any hopes he had of being alone. Though, as he crept closer to the lab doors, he could hear Imp chattering excessively over the loud construction. Then, a voice he never got tired of hearing drifted to his ears. 

“Yes, yes, I know I’m being loud and it’s the middle of the night, but science helps me focus! She told me I needed to think so I’m thinking,” She whisper-yelled, “honestly, I don’t know how people are so in touch with their feelings all the time like it’s nothing!” 

_Ah_. So that’s why she was up in the middle of the night. He didn’t know who she managed to upset this time, but he was almost positive it was one of the princesses. Despite their attempts at being patience with their fellow royalty, they still sometimes had trouble handling her chaotic energy, and her emotional detachment from most things. 

Hordak had learned a long time ago that trying to contain such a wild soul in a confined box wasn’t the best idea. Entrapa had a way of escaping from any sort of prison, no matter how technologically advanced. She wasn’t called the smartest princess for nothing. 

Sighing, he gently knocked his knuckles against the hardwood door, mentally preparing for what he said next. 

“Entrapta? Are you...alright?” 

He almost rolled his eyes at the palpable hesitation in his voice. Maybe he was even worse at expressing his emotions than she was. A comical scramble resided on the other side of the door, shoes stomping and metal crashing, before the entryway suddenly burst wide open, revealing a disheveled, very much sleep deprived lab partner. 

Her hair was a tangled, confusing mass of purple strands, some hanging over her eyes, obstructing her vision as she stared up at the shocked clone. Imp flew close to her side, clinging to her arm like a concerned child and his pleading eyes begging the man to do something about the mess that was his friend. 

“ _Hiiiiiii_ , _Hordaaak_ ,” Entrapta slurred, chuckling to herself, “what are you doing up so late?” 

He raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his newly dyed hair in exasperation.

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“Well, I asked you first,” she countered, “ _sooooo_...” 

Hordak sighed heavily, walking past her into the laboratory and taking a seat on a short stool. Entrapta must’ve seen the exhaustion in his crimson eyes, because as soon as he entered the room she was right by his side, brows furrowed in apt concern. 

“If you must know...” his voice caught in his throat before he could admit what had happened. 

“I...couldn’t sleep. That’s all. I’d prefer it if we didn’t discuss it any further.” He cast his vision down at his feet, shame slowly creeping into his brain. 

_**Liar**_. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Entrapta said, voice uncharacteristically soft. She sat down next to him and put her chin in her hands, looking at him with the same expression she had when she called his imperfections beautiful, almost every day now. If he so much as got slightly down on himself, she’d utter those same four words. 

_“Your imperfections are beautiful.”_

Maybe one day she’d convince him that was true. 

“How did you...?” He whispered, eyes widening. 

“I get them too. They’re short, and pretty simple, but after I have one I can’t get back to sleep for the rest of the night.” 

“Is that why you’re up as well?” 

“Oh no,” Entrapta bursted into laughter, “I just wanted to continue my experiments! Science waits for no one, I can’t afford to sleep!” 

She scoffed, as if the thought of rest was ridiculous. However, Hordak could tell she was indeed very, very tired. He gave a small smile of amusement, even chuckling softly under his breath. Entrapta stared at him as inconspicuously as possible, seeing how his eyes lit up under the glow of the moonlight coming through the window. 

His smile made her feel something she wasn’t used to; or that she wasn’t even sure how to go about identifying. It was like a million flying insects in her stomach. Except that it wasn’t unpleasant, and in fact rather tantalizing. When he showed this side of himself, it was almost like she forgot how to breathe properly. 

Her heart was beating way too fast to be normal, either. 

She couldn’t be sick, could she? 

Whatever it was, she didn’t want it to stop, and spent the majority of her time trying to make Hordak laugh again. The hours passed by as they shared in each other’s company, whether they were working on a project together while Entrapta tried to crack jokes, or running around the castle, trying to find Imp who kept scurrying off somewhere. 

And when the sun finally begun to rise, the two of them sat on the roof eating a variety of tiny foods, feeling more relaxed than they had been in a long time. Slowly, without Hordak even realizing it, his nightmare drifted from his mind, fading into the dark along with the stars. 

Entrapta bathed in the light of the new day, finally coming to understand just what it was she was feeling; _she loved him_. The first one who truly treasured her scientific capabilities, and the first one ever to steal her heart. She hoped she could keep him by her side. 

_**After all, she had a tendency to drive people away**_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more Hordak centered because I wanted to expand on his character a little bit, so I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Honestly, Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta goes to Bow for advice, and feels like she’s finally figured some things out. Later, Hordak gets a rude awakening.

“Bow, how do I tell Hordak I love him?” 

That was something he didn’t expect to hear this morning. Or at all; ever. At this point everyone was at least slightly aware of the romantic undertones of the two lab partner’s relationship, but little to no one thought they’d ever really be a “ _thing_ ”. Entrapta, while always meaning well, had some...emotional detachments. And Hordak, well, he had his _own_ mental issues to work out. 

So yes, even though he should’ve been prepared for anything the princess had to say, considering her tendency to pop out of nowhere and exclaim something random, the plate that clattered to the floor left little of his reaction to be desired. His eyes were wide with confusion and surprise, staring at her like she’d just grown two heads. The lunch he had just prepared for himself was thoroughly soiled thanks to her appearance. 

“I—wha—Entrapta, _what_?!” He finally managed to yell out, reaching out to hold her by the shoulders. She had the biggest grin on her face as he tried to piece together the situation in his mind, Emily coming up behind her to beep happily, blissfully unaware of the almost unbelievable circumstances. 

“Look, I know you’re probably upset, and I don’t blame you,” she started, while leading the lightheaded looking archer to a chair in his humble home, “He was kind of a big evil space clone for a while, but he’s different now! I swear! And also I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him. Though, it’s hard to tell...I have an overwhelming urge to press my lips to his, is that normal?” She chuckled nervously, fondling her hair and blushing. 

Bow shook his head exasperatedly, leaning his elbow against the arm of his seat. Entrapta took it upon herself to take his silence as a bad thing.

“Ah! Is it bad?! Oh I just knew it, I knew it, Emily! There’s something wrong with me, I’m sick! I’ll run a diagnostic and begin treatment _immediately_!” She declared, taking off in the opposite direction. The robot buzzed indignantly, chasing after her. 

“ _NO_!” Bow screamed before she could run off to do God-knows-what to herself. She came to a screeching halt when his hand caught her wrist, dragging her directly back to his side. She anxiously shuffled on her feet, waiting with bated breath for what he’d say next.

“I—I’m sorry. I may have overreacted. I’m sure Hordak has changed a lot as a person, and I shouldn’t consider him the same as he was before,” Bow inhaled sharply, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still... _hesitant_ around him—“

Entrapta visibly wilted, but before she could speak Bow hurriedly reassured her.

“ _Thatisn’tsayingIthinkyourfeelingsareinvalid_! Because they are, they are very, _very_ valid, Entrapta! I...ugh, this is coming out all wrong. What I mean to say is, do whatever your heart tells you to do. In a healthy amount, that is. Don’t overdo it. If you really love him, I’d simply...tell him. There’s no right or wrong way to go about it.” 

The princess stayed completely silent, brows furrowed in a state of perpetual confusion and or calculation. Who really knew at this point; Bow could practically see the gears turning in her head. While she was a wiz at all things math and science, the inner workings of love still left her piecing together parts of the puzzle. 

“So I should just...go for it? No plan, no hypotheticals, no testing? None of that?”

Bow couldn’t help the gentle smile that spread across his face. He pulled up a chair for her and patted it as an invitation, which she took readily. The archer turned to face her head on, wanting to make sure she listened closely to what he was about to say. 

“Yes, Entrapta. None of it. You can always have fun with it, of course, but remember that this isn’t about...experiments, or tests, or data. If you want to tell him how you feel, let it come from the heart. Be honest, because at the end of the day, that’s all that matters. As long as you’re honest, even if he doesn’t feel the same way, you can be proud of the fact that you spoke your truth.” 

Emily beeped and booped her agreement emphatically, while Entrapta simply tilted her head. Bow sighed and bowed his head, close to accepting the fact that maybe he wasn’t cut out for getting through to her. There had to be some way to get it into her head, right?

“I think I got it!” The princess roared excitedly, clapping her hands together. 

Bow blinked. “ _R-Really_?!” 

“Yes!” She grinned ear to ear.

“No seriously, Entrapta, really? Truly?” Bow said, deadpan, with a look of pure exhaustion. The princess seized him by the shoulders and pressed her nose against his, staring into his very soul, teeth bared in an ecstatic smile that could make anyone think she had discovered the meaning of the cosmos. 

“ _Truly_.” 

“...ok, I get it. Can you please back off now?” 

——

Entrapta analyzed the large selection of rings in front of her, hand to her chin in deep thought and brows furrowed in concentration. The market was loud and overwhelming to her senses; she had no idea how anyone could focus in such conditions. The shopkeep behind the jewelry counter sweated nervously, obviously never having been confronted by the princess before. Hardly any citizens got to see her. She was usually just a blur of purple hair, running around in a tizzy, going on about who-knows-what. 

Emily rolled onto her back beside her, bored. 

“ _Ooooooh_! Emily, look, look! This one’s made of painite! One if not the rarest mineral on all of Etherea!” She held a magnifying glass up to the exquisite ring. The shine of the crimson gem reflected beautiful in the rays of the sun, making it almost look like it had magical properties. Entrapta wouldn’t be surprised if it did; Etherea never had a short supply of magic once the heart was freed. 

“Oh, that one is surely a keeper,” the shopkeep exclaimed, “legend has it that it brings good luck and fortune in ones love life! The original price was one thousand gold coins, but for you, your highness, I can lower it to _five_ _hundred_ —“ 

“I’ll take this one!” Entrapta abruptly pointed to an unassuming little red agate with a simple metal border, sitting comfortably in with all the pearls and quartzes in the back cases. The shopkeep awkwardly cleared her throat.

“O-Of course, your majesty. That’ll be twenty silver coins.” 

Entrapta quickly tossed her the money and waited giddily as she wrapped her purchase up in a small package, handing it to her reluctantly. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” She asked through slightly clenched teeth. The princess shook her head and bid the woman farewell, practically skipping her way back to the castle. Emily beeped at her curiously as the sound of the market faded behind them, scuttling hurriedly to catch up with the excited scientist. 

“Why did I choose the agate, you ask?” 

Emily beeped again in affirmation. 

“Well, now _that_ is a secret. One I’ll reveal first thing in the morning!” 

She rubbed two strands of her hair together like hands, chuckling to herself like an evil genius. 

Emily was understandably very confused. 

——

Hordak wasn’t expecting to wake up so early; even less so to the sound of his bed creaking and a weight on his mattress. He groaned and turned to face whatever it was intruding on his space, when he came face to face directly with Entrapta, who was grinning down at him like the sun. 

He squinted tiredly, not even sure if he should speak. A million thoughts raced around in his mind, with one being particularly prominent. He, frankly speaking, wanted to scream and leap out of bed, demanding what on Etherea made her barge into his room so unannounced. But he was far too exhausted, and it was way too early for this.

“What are doing on my bed?” He grumbled, scowling. The princess’s smile drooped slightly, and by the first ones she looked almost disappointed. 

“Not a morning person, are we?” She asked, a question which he simply ignored, and Entrapta didn’t wait for an answer for, “well, guess what!” 

Hordak sighed, sliding a hand across his face. Entrapta stared at him long and hard and expectantly. Oh. She was waiting for him to guess. Why didn’t he see that coming. 

“Um...you finally finished building that flame-thrower so Seahawk can burn his boats down more effectively?” 

“No, silly! Although, I am still working on that—I need a different way to spark the initial flame so that it can more easily—oh what the heck am I saying, I’m getting ahead of myself!” 

Hordak waited patiently for her to get her thoughts together, all the while welcoming a very sleepy Imp under the covers. She kept getting sidetracked, and Hordak kept gently reminding her to explain why she was here in the first place, until finally she got her brain back on the rails. 

“Today is a very special day, Hordak! You’re going on a treasure hunt! I set it up all by myself.” 

A...treasure hunt? 

“ _What_?” He said. Imp, once dozing peacefully, now seemed wide awake, crawling out of the soft blanket and flying all over the place with a huge grin on his face. 

“ _Treasure_ _hunt_ , _treasure_ _hunt_ , _treasure hunt_!” He repeated in Entrapta’s voice like a skipping recording. Entrapta clapped her hands, giggling cheerfully. 

Why did he feel like this day was going to be a _**long**_ one? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late lsklaldlkskslwolsmdkkfk

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are candy. And I love candy!


End file.
